


Take My Hand

by WrittenFire



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Just all the fluff guys, Kid Fic, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenFire/pseuds/WrittenFire
Summary: “It was nice to meet you, Thorin. Perhaps I’ll be seeing you again?” Bilbo asks; Thorin guesses the endearing flush that takes over his cheeks is due to the hope he can hear in his voice.Thorin smiles shyly back at him. “I hope so,” He replies honestly, warmth flooding through his body at the pleased but shy smile he receives in return.a 5+1 fluff filled work of two adorable men falling in love.





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [multipurposetoolguy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/multipurposetoolguy/gifts).



> There's a lot I could say here, but I'll keep it short and sweet. I love you dearly, Cat. And I'm so _very_ proud of you, Sammy boy.  <3
> 
> There are four songs sung in here, if you would like to listen to them while you read! 
> 
> [Stand By Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vkUeWTBH1Kg), [Fly Me To The Moon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5hxibHJOE5E), [We'll Meet Again](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HsM_VmN6ytk), and [Can't Help Falling In Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vGJTaP6anOU). All beautiful, wonderful songs. ^_^

1)

Thorin is not a person who is often found at the library; when it comes to doing research, he is fond of sending someone he trusts—such as Ori, his cousin’s rather studious boyfriend—to go in his place. About the only occasions he willingly finds himself in the endless building is at the request of his nephews. Those two have him wrapped around their little fingers, and they know it. Not only that, but the little trouble makers know how to use it to their advantage.

Dis accuses him of being proud of their devious little minds—Thorin has long since stopped denying it.

For the first time in quite a long while, Thorin finds himself having to brave the vastness that is that building by himself. Ori is off on a getaway with Dwalin and the boys have requested something new to keep them entertained. He put it off for as long as he could but come Thursday night he finds himself perusing down the aisles of the children’s section, a frown tugging at his brows as he attempts to find something that will please his boys.

Since it is so late in the day the library is rather empty, with only a few stragglers milling about here and there. As he draws books at random, taking them to a nearby table to look them over to make a decision, Thorin finds himself slowly relaxing, the worries of his day melting away.

It’s as he is trying to narrow down his options to three that he hears the noise. At first, it’s soft, a faint hum with no distinguishable tune. But the longer he sits the louder and more distinct it becomes, until he finds himself looking for the source.

Thorin finds it in the most adorably delicious package he has _ever_ seen. The man has a cart full of books he is putting back in the shelfs, moving things back to their rightful place and taking away those that don’t belong. He’s short—probably just tall enough to fit comfortably under Thorin’s chin, if they were to be standing together—and his sun kissed hair is full of playful curls.

From side profile alone Thorin can tell his nose is as cute as a button, to coin a phrase, and just watching those fingers trail along book spines is _doing_ things to him.

He barely has time to ponder the color of his eyes when that pert little mouth opens, and what had once been a little hum has turned into the most amazing voice Thorin has ever heard, singing one of his favorite songs.

“…I won’t cry, I won’t cry, no I won’t shed a tear. Just as long as you stand, stand by me. So darling, darling…” He trails off into a hum again, focusing intently for a moment on a certain shelf before moving on and resuming singing aloud again. “…whenever you’re in trouble, just stand by me, oh stand by me…”

Thorin doesn’t realize he has been blatantly starting until all noise stops; when he drags his gaze from his mouth it’s to find brows raised over a pair of delicious, laughing brown eyes. Immediately a flush takes over Thorin’s face and he drops his gaze back to where it should have been in the first place: on the books he was choosing for Fili and Kili.

By the time he has chosen his top three books the man has passed him and moved onto the next section. He doesn’t know if he’s more disappointed or grateful for the fact that he did not stop and talk to him.

When he is finally at his sister’s and presenting the boys with his picks, disappointment had won.

 

\--

 

The next time the opportunity arrives for Thorin to go to the library, he jumps onto the chance with an eager swiftness that has those around him looking at him suspiciously. He refuses to give in to their less than subtle hints for an explanation and is quietly grateful that he looks more than decent that day.

When he arrives at the library he takes his time wandering the aisles, surreptitiously on the lookout for the adorable man from before. Through his first go round he catches no sign of him; the second provides the same results. Thorin briefly contemplates going around again (third time is the charm, after all) but that reeks too much of desperation and so he stops and builds yet another stack of books to choose from.

His intense focus on finding another trio of books for the boys almost causes him to miss the man when he finally comes around; if not for the slight creak the cart has when being pulled to a stop, and the soft humming, he would have never noticed a thing.

Not wanting to get his hopes up, Thorin slyly glances up, his heart missing a beat when he lays eyes on him. He does his best, this time, to be subtle in his admiration.

“…you are all I long for, all I worship and adore. In other words, please be true. In other words, I love you…” His voice is as lovely as it was the first time—he wonders if his speaking voice is just as wonderful. If it’s not, the world really is unjust. Thorin cannot help but watch him as he goes about his work, ducking his head any time he thinks he is going to be caught.

Thanks to his luck, as the man is finishing the song he finds himself caught staring once again. This time the man stops beside his table, leaning against it while quirking those brows. Thorin wishes he could stop the blush that follows.

“Hello there. Is there anything I can help you with?” His voice—his voice is unfair, Thorin decides, for it is just as wonderful as he had hoped it would be. The amused “Sir?” that follows due to his silence has the blush intensifying.

“N-no, thank you.” Thorin curses the stuttered words wishing that he was better at this.

“Are you sure?” He leans forward, looking at the book titles. “What age is your child?”

Thorin is quick to fix that misconception. “Five. And seven. They’re not mine, they’re my nephews.”

“Ah. Well, this one—” The man picks up the heavy-set book at the top of the pile. “—may be too advanced, if they are sharing. But these two have been well received.” He moves two decent sized (for a children’s book, anyway) books off to the side. “It has magic and fantasy, plus a good lesson to learn.”

“Fantasy books have been their favorites, so far. Thank you.” Thorin smiles shyly and is rewarded with one in return.

“You’re welcome. I’m Bilbo,” He holds his hand out for a shake.

He makes sure to curb his enthusiasm at the chance to hold his hand. “Thorin.”

“It was nice to meet you, Thorin. Perhaps I’ll be seeing you again?” Bilbo asks; Thorin guesses the endearing flush that takes over his cheeks is due to the hope he can hear in his voice.

Thorin smiles shyly back at him. “I hope so,” He replies honestly, warmth flooding through his body at the pleased but shy smile he receives in return.

\--

 

Despite all of Thorin’s best intentions, almost a month passes by before he can make it back to the library. Work picks up—which is both a blessing and a curse—and the boys, while eager to get their hands on the next book in their new favorite series, have school and sport activities that unfortunately take priority. For all that they had only truly interacted that small handful of times, Thorin still often finds his thoughts drifting to the small curly haired man with the warm, enticing eyes.

So when the opportunity arrives to go on a much-needed book run, Thorin is sure to seize it. There is a hairy moment when it seems the boys will insist on coming, but Dis manages to wrangle them into doing something at home. There is a gleam in her eyes as she does that Thorin doesn’t trust, but in the end it grants him the opportunity to see Bilbo again, alone, and that is something that can’t be turned down.

Thorin makes a beeline for the children and young adults section when he arrives, barely stopping along the way to turn in the overdue books. The closer he gets to the area the slower his gait becomes, until he is walking at a normal pace, nervous hands fidgeting with the braided monstrosity his nephews forced onto him.

Being the loving uncle he is, he won’t be taking it out until they’re asleep—they looked far too pleased with the end result to do otherwise. Hopefully it does not look as bad as Dwalin made it appear to be.

The threat of “tattling” on him to the boys in question had certainly shut him up fast, though.

In an effort to look less like a lingering creep Thorin grabbed a wide selection of books along with the two he _actually_ wanted, piling them in a stack spread out before him. It feels like no time at all passes before he hears that wonderful voice again, softly crooning another old classic.

“…don’t know where, don’t know when.” Bilbo comes around the corner, and seeing him again is a breath of fresh air. “But I know we’ll meet again, some summer day…”

Thorin waits patiently for Bilbo to notice, heart racing in anticipation, butterflies wreaking havoc inside of him. The frenzy intensifies when their eyes finally meet, and Bilbo blesses him with a warm, open, and endearingly shy smile. He makes no attempt to stifle the one he gives in return.

“Hello, Thorin.”

“Hello, Bilbo.”

“It’s been some time since you were here last,” Bilbo remarks, leaning against the table, wrapped today in a warm, soft mocha sweater; it makes Thorin ache to hold him in his arms.

“Yes, business picked up, and the boys are in sports this season. Fili wanted to wait until Kili could play, too, so that his brother would not feel left out. Kili told him last year he wouldn’t feel left out, when he first declared this, but he never hides his feelings successfully and we could all see he was very happy about it.” Thorin stops himself before he can spill anymore embarrassingly unnecessary details.

“That is rather sweet of your nephew.” His smile is soft and lovely and Thorin wants to chase it with his lips. “What are they playing?”

“Soccer; not only was it the only one they could agree on, it was the sport currently in season.” He chuckles along with Bilbo, soaking up the sound.

“And how are they enjoying the series?” Bilbo looks to the pile of books curiously. “Have they moved on?”

Thorin flushes. “Ah, no, they are still on this series. The boys enjoy them, the magic scenes especially.”

“I am glad to hear that.” Bilbo says fondly.

Hearing the warmth in his voice gives Thorin the courage to do something he has been thinking about for some time now; breathing in deeply, he throws caution to the wind.

“Bilbo, would you like to go for coffee with me, after your shift?” He watches with delight the bright flush that consumes his face.

“I would love to.” Bilbo responds shyly, lips quirking in sly delight as he continues. “And perhaps you could tell me the story behind the hairstyle you're sporting today?”

Thorin laughs, his answering grin lighting his face in a way he doesn't realize is breathtaking. “Aye, that I could.”

Flushed, Bilbo fumbles for his pen and a spare piece of paper, putting down his number before handing it over to Thorin. “I'm off at four. But,” his tongue darts out to wet his lips. “I hope to hear from you sooner?”

Before Thorin can respond with a resounding positive Bilbo’s name is called, and after shy goodbyes he watches him walk away, thoroughly enjoying the sight. It's not until he's gone from sight that Thorin’s eyes drop to the paper in his hands, heart racing a mile a minute. Slipping it into his shirt pocket he picks up his books and leaves, checking them out in a daze, stuck on cloud nine and happy to be there.

It's not until he has made it home, the books in the boy's clutches that he pulls out that slip, inputting the numbers to his phone. And, after a shaky moment, sending a text that will change his life for the better.

 

 

\--

2)

One of the things that Fili and Kili love most about fall was when October came around, and things became spooky and a tad silly; that, and the fact that their little town is big on Halloween. Not to say that Christmas wasn’t just as spectacular, but there was something to be said about having a choice in pumpkin patch or haunted house—of which there were many.

The best thing, of course—and this Thorin knew for a fact—was that they got to dress up as whoever or whatever they wanted and go door to door to disturb the neighbors and ask for candy. And the closer it came to Halloween, the more the boys questioned ( _tormented_ ) Thorin about what he and Bilbo were going to do.

Dis had unfortunately put it in their heads that since he and Bilbo are a couple, that means they have to dress together. Thorin, on the other hand, wasn't so sure—considering that they had yet to be dating a full month; just twenty days, five hours, eleven minutes and such number of seconds. Not that he's keeping count, or anything.

Thorin had tried to explain to the boys why he and Bilbo were unlikely to dress up together, which of course, did not go very well. They were just utterly convinced that what their mom said was law, and since she had said that they should dress up, dress up they shall.

Thorin tried to argue that since Bilbo had yet to meet the family, that he should be exempt from her reign. That of course just got them started on when they _would_ get to meet him. Needless to say that when Halloween was just a week away and the topic of said day came about, that Thorin was surprised when Bilbo brought up the topic of couple’s costumes.

After some consideration they came to the mutual decision that yes, it was a tad early in their relationship to do so. Bilbo assured him that come next year they would be following the tradition, for he had ideas. Thorin readily agreed, chest warming, heart beating double time at the thought of them still being together in a year's time.

Considering the fact that they weren't ready to do the meet the family thing just yet, they decided not to spend Halloween together as it had been tradition ever since the boys came around to trick or treat as a family. Thorin suggested instead maybe they would like to go to a maze or a haunted house instead, something which Bilbo readily agreed to.

He had been eagerly looking forward to it; the haunted house they chose was well known for being chilling, and Thorin was looking forward to having a legitimate reason to hold Bilbo in his arms in public. Besides a few steamy kisses and some handholding they had yet to really share space—they were enjoying taking it slow. Even so, he couldn’t deny that he longed to hold Bilbo in his arms for longer than it takes to give a hug, and this would present him with the perfect opportunity for that.

Needless to say, Thorin is in a state of giddy anticipation the whole ride to the haunted house, an anticipation that is only held back by the sweet fingers linked with his.

He pays at the door before Bilbo has a chance to even start for his wallet, smirking in playful delight at the pouty frown that momentarily graces his boyfriend’s lips. There is no choice at that point but to swoop in for a quick kiss, his hand on his cheek turning it sweet.

“You ready?” His hand on the small of Bilbo’s back acts as a guiding touch, their feet bringing them to the plain black door that was the entrance.

“I am, but are you?” Bilbo questions, grinning at the confidence portrayed on Thorin’s face.

“You bet your sweet ass I am.” Thorin says in response, feeling accomplished in the outright laugh it prompts from his love. “I can handle anything they toss my way,” He adds confidently, knowing with a certainty that he will go through the building with ease.

Little does he know, that by the end of the night that haunted house would make a liar out of him.

 

\--

How in the world could this have happened? Thorin doesn’t understand. The beginning was simple; the lighting was dim, the hall dark, and off in the distance were the faint sounds of people screaming and laughing. All very normal, all very not frightening.

At the start there was just enough space in the halls for them to stand side-by-side, the walls dark and bare and the lights flickering ominously. By the time there was blood oozing from the ceiling and down the walls they were walking single file, Bilbo a warm presence along his torso. Thorin's a fan of horror movies and thrillers and watching people jump out of their skin when someone pops out of nowhere. It's always been a fact—he just does not scare easy.

Which makes what happens next so humiliating.

There Thorin was, innocently enjoying the haunted house, when all of a sudden BAM! There goes some masked creep, flying out of the shadows and _scaring_ the _wits_ out of him. His hands dart out, fingers tangling tightly into Bilbo's jumper. He has hardly a moment to allow the embarrassment to start when a chainsaw starts up by his ear and he is pressed up against Bilbo for safety in an effort to put distance between him and the maniac.

It is not until the fourth time it happens, a few corridors down, that Thorin notes the way Bilbo is shaking. His first thought is that Bilbo is frightened, but in a brief moment of silence while the tape of horror rewound he was able to hear it for what it really was: laughter.  
  
Bilbo was laughing. No, if Thorin were to be accurate, it was sweet uncontrollable giggles, the kind that would soon turn into gut wrenching laughter. There was something about his laughter that made him melt, and just for that—well, just for that Thorin could live through the embarrassment that was this occasion.  
  
Though that was undeniably true, one thing was certain: he would not be telling his sister about this!

 

 

\--

3)

With Halloween behind them Thanksgiving looms before them, and with it comes a cold front no one was truly prepared for. The boys take to it quickly, asking for cups of hot chocolate and fires to roar in the fireplace on a regular basis. It is not uncommon to find them with warm mugs in hand and their butts planted before the fire come evening now; it is in fact their favorite place to be before bed, lying comfortably on various throw pillows while Thorin reads to them from their latest book.  
  
It is a treasured pastime, and one he never wants to give up.  
  
During one such evening, before Thorin can even open the book to start the reading process, his little imps set on him with a question he had seen coming for quite some time.  
  
“Uncle Thorin,” Fili starts and his tone alone is enough to set bells ringing. “When will we get to meet your boyfriend?”  
  
“My boyfriend?” Thorin asks, hoping to buy himself more time.  
  
“Yeah! Mr. Boggins, your boyfriend!” Kili answers enthusiastically.  
  
Thorin sighs. “It’s Baggins, Kili.”  
  
“See, we need to meet him!” Fili chimes in. “So we can get his name right!”  
  
“Yes, brother, how else can they hope to get his name right?” Dis chimes in, setting the tray full of mugs down onto the coffee table. She smirks Thorin’s way as the boys latch onto their mother’s words, their continued reasons soon becoming borderline ridiculous.  
  
Thorin has to raise his voice to be heard. “Will you let me read if I promise to talk to him about it, the next time we meet?”  
  
An enthusiastic chorus of “yes” follows his question.  
  
“Alright. Then I promise to do so—now let me read.” The boys giggle at his grumpy words, quieting when Thorin begins to read. The rest of the evening passes in relative peace, Thorin’s low timber blending with the crackling fire in perfect harmony.  
  
Of course, even with Thorin’s sincere promise, it takes over a week before he remembers to voice the subject with Bilbo, and a few days after that to actually do the thing.  
  
It’s not that he’s embarrassed of Bilbo or embarrassed of his family. No, the problem is he knows that they will get along like a house on fire and Thorin will have to share him—something he has yet to have to do. Having all of Bilbo’s focus is a divine feeling and one he is loath to give up. Thinking of his boys’ disappointed faces is the force that eventually shoves the words right out of his mouth.  
  
“The boys have been asking when they will finally get to meet you.”  
  
Glancing over the rim of his cup Bilbo makes a questioning noise, a prompt for more information.  
  
“Fili and Kili have decided that we have been talking long enough for them to meet you. And not just so they can get your name right.” Thorin ends with a sigh, fingers rubbing at his brow. “Kili has taken to calling you Mr. Boggins.”  
  
Bilbo snorts. “Well, that is certainly a new one. How do you feel about it?”  
  
“If you are prepared to meet my little hellions and their mother...” Thorin kisses sweetly at his wrist before linking their fingers. “I would be honored to have you all meet.”  
  
The responding blush and soft smile is music to the senses. “I would love to meet them.”  
  
“Are you free to come over tonight?” Thorin asks; that night was the only one they weren’t going to be expecting company—he was not going to throw the chaos that is his extended family at him just yet.  
  
“I am—I’m all yours.” Bilbo answers, giggling into the enthusiastic kiss that Thorin gives him.  
  
\- -  
  
Though Thorin is certain that his family meeting his boyfriend will go splendidly, he can’t stop the nervous flutters in his stomach, or the almost frantic way he is pacing the floors. His sister is cooking in the kitchen, watching him with an amused smirk adorning her lips.  
  
“Relax, Thorin. The boys will be on their best behavior, and you made sure to have _me_ make his favorite meal.” The loud crash followed by cries of “I’m okay!” punctuate her statement in the worst way.  
  
“And what of you? Are you going to behave as well?” Thorin asks, debating on whether he should check on the boys or not. Their laughter echoing down the hall land him on a no.  
  
“I promised I would be, did I not?” Dis replies. “Now quit wearing a hole in the floor of my home and set the table. Your boyfriend should be here any minute.” As ever, Dis' words ring true, for just moments later their doorbell rings, echoing throughout the house and sending the kids running to the kitchen.

"Uncle Thorin! Can I get it?" Kili asks, positively bouncing in place.

"No, Kili, I will."

"Then go! Before he thinks you missed him!" Little hands push at his back, trying their damnedest to shove him in the direction of the front door—and doing pretty well at it.

"Alright, alright!" Thorin laughs. "Go wait with your mom, okay?"

"'kay!" Kili says brightly, skipping away back into the kitchen.

Thorin smiles fondly at his retreating back, shaking his head and walking briskly to the front door. As always, when he sees Bilbo, he takes his breath away; before Bilbo can even open his mouth to say “hello” Thorin has his face cupped in his hands and their lips pressed together in a sweet kiss.

"Well a happy hello to you too," Bilbo breathes, giggling gently when Thorin eskimo kisses him.

"Hello, darling. Did you find your way here alright?"

"Once I ignored your directions and looked it on my phone? Yes, I did." Bilbo teases. Thorin's sense of direction was not the best, even in the areas he knew as well as he did his own neighborhood.

He tsks and tugs on an errant curl, moving out of the way so he could leave the cold behind and enter the warmth of the house. Thorin takes his jacket and shows him where to leave his shoes, stealing another kiss before leading him with a hand to the small of his back to the kitchen, where his family waited.

When they entered the boys were at the table and Dis was at the stove, all very casual to an outside observer; but Thorin knew his boys and was aware of how they were practically vibrating out of their seats. Knowing that once introduced Bilbo would be bombarded with questions, he decides to introduce his sister first.  
  
“Bilbo, this is my sister, Dis. Dis, this is my Bilbo.” He morning introduces them, and the two ignore his slight possessiveness with an ease born through extended practice.  
  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you, your home looks wonderful.”

“Thank you, it’s lovely to finally meet you as well.” Dis smiles. They shake hands before Thorin gently turns Bilbo in the direction of his boys. Before he even has the chance to open his mouth, Kili has hopped down from his chair and made his way to them.  
  
“Hi, Mr. Boggins! I’m Kili.” He introduces himself exuberantly, shaking his hand in much the same way.  
  
“I’m Fili, Mr. Baggins.” Fili introduces himself next, emphasizing his last name pointedly.  
  
“Hello, Kili and Fili.” Bilbo smiles. “It is wonderful to finally meet you; your uncle talks about you quite often.”  
  
“Really?” Fili looks at him disbelievingly. It’s a look Kili shares.  
  
“Yes, really. We first met because he was finding books for the two of you—and he showed me a picture of you two in costume, on Halloween. You both looked very impressive.” Bilbo says honestly, earnestly.  
  
“Mama helped us make our costumes! And Ori too, he likes to make things.” Kili shares, bouncing in place. “Wanna see the scarf he made me? It’s really warm!” Small hands grab onto one of Bilbo’s, gentle tugs punctuating his eagerness to share.  
  
“I’d love to,” Bilbo assures him, letting Kili pull him from the kitchen, Fili following along after but a moment of indecision. Thorin watches them leave the room, listens to the indecipherable chatter of three of his favorite people, and is almost overwhelmed with warmth.  
  
He grins at his sister, a grin that refuses to fade even when she teases him in that loving way that siblings do.  
  
—  
  
Once the first meeting is out of the way, it’s as if Bilbo has been a part of their lives for years. The boys take to him quicker than they have anyone before, and Bilbo adores them in return. He and Dis get along like a house on fire, and sometimes a small part of Thorin worries about that.  
  
All in all, Thorin is not in the least surprised at the boys’ reaction to Bilbo falling ill. The moment they discover it (by eavesdropping, the devious little boys) they are a flurry of activity; they supervise Dis preparing chicken noodle soup, dig out their favorite blanket to ensure maximum comfort, and make a get well card each.  
  
It is a battle to convince them that no, they cannot go with and deliver their items personally, and yes, that their Uncle Thorin would hand them over and take good care of him until he is well again—and _yes_ , Kili, he will be told that you love and miss him. It is a promise.  
  
When Thorin is finally able to leave he is loaded down and late—not that Bilbo was aware he was coming. Bilbo had actually emphatically stated that Thorin was not to come by until he was feeling better and was no longer contagious.  
  
He should have known better than to think Thorin would do such a thing.  
  
Letting himself in with the spare key, Thorin is immediately overwhelmed with the sweet smell of sick, the apartment dark and chilly and overall not beneficial to the healing process. Sighing he sets his burden down on the kitchen table and opens the window above the sink a crack, hoping to get a fresh breeze running through. Once he gets the heater on it will be counterintuitive, but he still has a handful of steps to go through before that becomes an issue.

Thorin doles out soup into a bowl, and searches for the tea tray while it heats up. He places the soup and a glass of cold water on the tray besides the boys’ cards and carries it carefully to the living room where Bilbo slept. Thorin gets the tray on the coffee table and another trip back to the kitchen for the blanket before Bilbo stirs, staring groggily up at him.

“Thorin?” His voice is rough, raspy, and hurts just to hear.

“Hello, Bilbo. How are you feeling?” He asks softly, kneeling beside the couch.  

“Mmn, been better.” Bilbo mumbles.

“Sounds like it.” Thorin agrees. “I’ve come bearing gifts.” As he thought he would Bilbo perks up at the promise of gifts, and with a little help from Thorin he is soon upright, hair mussed and bundled up.

“What do you have for me?”

Muted though it is Thorin cannot help but smile at his boyfriend’s enthusiasm. He places the tray on Bilbo’s lap before sitting on the coffee table. “Dis and the boys sent over some homemade chicken noodle soup; Fili and Kili made you some get well cards and sent over their favorite blanket as well.” Thorin points it out, watching in satisfaction as Bilbo eats his soup.

“As well as all that, Kili wanted you to know that he loves you, and misses you, and wishes for you to get better so that he can see you again.”

Bilbo’s smile is fond. “That boy...please tell him that I love and miss him, as well.” Thorin’s assurances are cut off by a hacking cough, Bilbo’s wincing tugging at his heart strings. He hands over the glass of water, brow furrowing as he takes in his boyfriend. That cough did not sound good, and this sickness had only just begun.

“You really should be leaving soon, love; I don’t want you to catch what I have.” Bilbo frets, sipping at his water as he slouches back into the couch. “Plus—don’t you have to be at work soon?”

“Unfortunately, yes.” Thorin sighs. “I will be coming back to check up on you during my lunch break.”

“If you must.” Bilbo sighs playfully, smiling fondly up at him.

“I insist.” He kisses Bilbo’s forehead, grabbing the tray to take to the kitchen. Once he has cleaned up he helps Bilbo to his room, covering him with the boys’ blanket at his insistence. Before leaving he messes with the thermostat, once again kissing a now sleeping Bilbo’s forehead, heading to work with worry in his heart.

 

\--

“Leave. Now.” the gruff words break into his worried haze, drawing Thorin’s eyes up from the paper he’s been staring listlessly at for the past twenty minutes.

“Excuse you?”

“I said: Leave. Now. You’re useless here today.” Dwalin states. “We are fine here. Go take care of your boyfriend.”

Thorin attempts a weak protest, but Dwalin sees right through it. “This proje—” he starts, lifting the aforementioned paper.

“Isn’t even due to start for weeks. There’s time. Now leave and take care of Bilbo.” Dwalin yanks the paper out of his hands, arms crossing firmly. “Don’t make me call Dis.”

Thorin raises his hands, “Alright, I get it. I’ll leave now.” He puts actions to words and gathers his things, not bothering to hide the relief he feels on being able to leave. And after a few goodbyes and well wishes for Bilbo to feel better, he is out of the office and starting back to where he needs to be.

 

\--

 

When he lets himself back into Bilbo’s, he’s surprised to find him in the kitchen, wrapped up in the boys’ blanket and a mug of what can only be tea in his hands. He had been hopeful that Bilbo would stay in bed and get the rest he desperately needs; he should have known better, he supposes, than to think Bilbo could keep to bed for longer than a few hours after waking.

“Bilbo, what are you doing up?” Thorin asks, draping his jacket over a nearby chair and letting his keys fall with a clang to the table.

Bilbo turns slowly to him, looking at him through hazy eyes a few moments before answering. “Thorin, what are you doing here? Is it five already?” he frowns at the clock.

“No, but I decided being here with you was more important. How are you feeling?” He’s at his side before he even has a chance to answer, wincing the moment he places his hand to Bilbo’s forehead. He was warmer than he had been earlier, the heat wafting off of him. “Go lay back down while I find your thermometer, love. You’re burning up.” Thorin mutters, pressing a kiss to his brow before gently steering his boyfriend in the direction of the bedroom.

“Mm, alright. It should be in one of the drawers.” Bilbo calls over his shoulder. Thorin finds it where Bilbo says, checking it to be sure it works before following after his boyfriend. He’s once again bundled up in bed, propped against the headboard so he can finish his tea comfortably. Thorin puts the thermometer in his boyfriends waiting hand, sitting on the edge of the bed while they wait patiently for the result.  
  
At the soft _beep_ Thorin gently removes it, wincing down at the numbers that glare at up him from the screen. “99.5. Your temperature is too high,” he frets, setting it on the bedside table and rising. “Let me get you a cool towel.” Bilbo groans his assent.  
  
Once Thorin is back with the towel in hand, he finds that Bilbo has fallen back into a restless sleep. Thorin sighs softly, expertly laying him back down and making sure he is comfortable before laying the towel across his forehead. The near instant release of tension in Bilbo’s face is a relief. When it’s lost its chill Thorin removes it and goes to stand, stopping at the unexpected grip to his arm.  
  
“Where are you going?” Bilbo mumbles, barely awake and hazy with fever.  
  
“To the bathroom, just for a moment.” The way Bilbo’s face crumbles at his words tears at his heart.  
  
“Don’t go. Please, don’t leave,” Tears build in his eyes, the fingers that hold him hostage shaking. “Stay with me, Thorin. Please.”  
  
The words undo him.  
  
“I won’t, Bilbo. I’m not going anywhere, I promise.” He assures him, taking Bilbo’s hand in his own and squeezing gently. “I’ll stay with you.” Pulling back the covers he eases into the bed with him, continuing to softly reassure him that he won’t leave him as he pulls him close, wrapping around him and being held in return, Bilbo holding on to him tightly.

  
It’s in this moment, he’ll later realize, that he falls in love. This moment, when Bilbo’s melting into him, and he’s melting in return.

\--

4)

The Christmas season passes by in a stress filled, joyful blur and Thorin for one is glad it’s behind them. As much as he enjoyed watching the boys decorate not only their tree but Bilbo’s as well—their excitement a palpable thing as always—he is glad to be done with the set up and dismantling that is part and parcel with the season.  
  
Despite all the effort the boys put in to make it a reality, Bilbo did not spend Christmas Eve or day with them. His newlywed cousins requested his presence, and with Drogo being his favorite cousin and Primula as dear as she is, turning them down proved to be too hard.  
  
Knowing that, Thorin took the matter of breaking the news to the boys in his own hands. They weren’t pleased but getting to celebrate Christmas with Bilbo early certainly cheered them up.  
  
Bilbo ended up staying with his cousins until after the new year, and Thorin missed him terribly the entire time. In a cruel twist of fate, he’s unable to pick him up—between work and the boys and his sister barely recovered from a bout of sickness he has little free time to sleep, let alone make the trip to the airport.

Bilbo has been home for half a week before Thorin can get away to him, and the kiss they share once they’re finally face to face and Bilbo has thrown himself into his arms quickly becomes inappropriate for the general public.

Thorin pulls away first, breath leaving him in pants as he stares into the dazed eyes of his boyfriend. “Welcome home, Bilbo.”

“Mm... It’s good to be back.” The words are but a faint murmur against his lips. “I missed you, Thorin.”

“I missed you, as well.” Thorin admits, setting his boyfriend down on his feet and linking their fingers, following after him when Bilbo leads them into his home. “Glad to be home?”

“Immensely.” Bilbo locks up behind them and continues on into the living room, where he immediately curls into Thorin on the couch. “I adore them both, but they’re still stuck in that newlywed faze and are sickenly in love.”

“How long have they been wed?” Thorin asks, absentmindedly rubbing soothing circles into Bilbo’s side. He’s slipped his fingers under his jumper, enjoying the skin-to-skin contact that he’s been denied thanks to distance.

Bilbo thinks for a moment. “This month makes seven.”

Thorin blinks at him, brow arched in surprise. “And they’re still all over each other?”

“They’re happy and in love.” Bilbo shrugs. “And definitely not shy about letting everyone know as much.” A faint blush insufaces his cheeks, and though Thorin asks he refuses to elaborate. It’s not hard to guess what he means, though, and Thorin can’t help but laugh.

“Oh, shut up, it’s not that funny.” Bilbo huffs, arms crossed and a pout on his lips. “Thorin!”

And though he was winding to a stop the whine to his name sends him back over the edge, earning him a glare that does nothing to hide Bilbo’s own amusement and fondness gained from hearing his laughter. Thorin has never really been one to be outwardly amused, but something about Bilbo never fails to make it show.

His laughter, however, comes to an almost abrupt stop when Bilbo reaches up and tugs on his hair, a groan filtering through instead. “Bilbo!”

“Well, love, quit teasing me.” Bilbo admonishes him, the words losing any bite they would have had when he gently soothes the slight sting the tug had left behind. This time it is Thorin who pouts, an action that earns him a chuckle of its own and soft lips pressing into his in a sweet kiss.

When Bilbo goes to pull away Thorin pushes in, his free hand reaching up to cradle Bilbo’s jaw in his palm. The sweet kiss soon melts into something sharp, near two weeks’ worth of longing and desire bleeding in. It’s not long until they’re pressed together, battling for dominance in their kiss with teeth and tongue.

Shirts are lost in the trek from the couch to the bed, the rest of their clothes following in a mess of laughter and trips that ends with Thorin atop of Bilbo on the bed. As he fumbles through the bedside drawer for the lube they desperately need, Thorin has a brief moment to feel grateful he came alone to see Bilbo before thoughts escape him and all he can focus on are the feelings and sensations being shared between the two of them.

 

\--

 

When Thorin wakes up the next morning it’s to empty arms and an empty bed. He frowns at the spot of bed where Bilbo should be until the smell of coffee reaches his nose. Thorin stretches and grunts in satisfaction, snagging his boxers from the floor along his way to the kitchen.

The soft sounds of Bilbo humming reaches him first, the sizzle of bacon coming in a close second. He finds him standing at the stove and dressed in his robe, feet covered in the rabbit slippers the boys had gifted him for Christmas. The sight warms him, filling him so full of love he has to take a moment to just bask in it.

“Good morning.” Thorin rumbles, wrapping his arms around Bilbo’s middle, running his lips across the back of his neck before resting his head there, sighing contently when Bilbo relaxes into him.

“Good morning, love.” Bilbo answers softly, turning his head to accept a sleepy kiss. “Breakfast is almost ready—and the coffee is fresh, just how you like it.”

“Mm, thank you.” Thorin presses a drowsy kiss to his jaw, hooking his chin over his shoulder and sleepily eyeing the food. They stay pressed that way until the bacon is through, Bilbo moving to transfer it to a plate and Thorin to get a cup of coffee from the pot.

It’s a slow, easy start to the day; Bilbo gets breakfast to the table and Thorin grabs his drink and pours Bilbo one as well. They sit together across from one another at the table, ankles locked and the radio softly playing the oldies station that Bilbo prefers.

It’s a calm morning in a loving atmosphere that Thorin had been missing while Bilbo was gone, one that he more often sees happening in his visions of the future. The morning peace won’t last long, of course, for the boys had claimed the day after Bilbo’s arrival as their own and would be over in less than an hour’s time.

But until they arrived, Thorin would enjoy just simply being with Bilbo, and the loving glances and touches that they always shared between them and the tranquil moment that lay upon them.

 

 

\--

5)

“Bilbo!” The dual shout of his name is all the warning the boys give his boyfriend; luckily Thorin was standing behind him still and so was able to prevent his fall.

“Hello, boys!” Bilbo laughs, crouching down to give the boys a proper hug. Thorin watches them with fondness, waiting until they’ve had a proper hello before clearing his throat.

“And where is my hug?” He questions in mock impatience, frowning playfully down at his nephews.

“We _just_ saw you yesterday, Uncle Thorin!” Fili exclaims, looking quite seriously up at his uncle. “And you called us earlier!”

“Yeah!” Kili agrees, wrapping his arms more firmly around Bilbo. “’nd Bilbo’s been gone for forever!”

“Yes, Thorin, how dare you try and steal his hugs.” Dis drawls, agreeing with her children—just to rile him up, he knows. The scene has drawn the attention of everyone near, some outright laughing, others barely holding in their amusement.

The outright indignation on his nephews’ face sets his own lips twitching; he’s at least holding up better than his boyfriend, who was trying to hide his giggles in Kili’s hair—a pointless endeavor as he can feel his body shaking from the force of his laughter against his legs.

“Well. I guess I’ll just have to give these cookies Bilbo made to your Uncle Dwalin, then. I’m sure he and Ori will enjoy them.” Thorin muses, finally drawing the boys’ attention to the tupperware of dessert that he held in his hand.

At those words the boys are scrambling out of Bilbo’s embrace and into Thorin, shouts of “No Uncle Thorin!” and “We’ll hug you!” following in their wake. It’s Kili’s dramatic wail of “But Uncle Dwalin will eat all of them!” that sets the group to laughing again, the Uncle in question laughing the hardest through the blush on his face.

“Well, I _guess_ I can be persuaded to share with you. But only if I get my hug!” Thorin declares, handing the cookies to Bilbo and swooping his boys into his arms for a proper hug. “That’s more like it.”

Kili grabs his face with both hands, turning Thorin to face him. “Can we have cookies now, Uncle Thorin?” He asks seriously, the expression cracking under the smile Thorin’s chuckles induces.

“Yes, Kili, but you have to share them with everyone, ok?”

“Ok!” Kili agrees brightly, gifting Thorin with a kiss before squirming out of his arms, accepting the cookies from Bilbo with another kiss before racing off to his mother. Fili follows in his steps to the letter before bounding off after his brother, leaving Thorin and Bilbo on the bath porch alone.

“Never a dull moment with those two, is there?” Bilbo remarks, smiling up at Thorin.

“No, there isn’t.” Thorin agrees, tangling their fingers together and sharing a small kiss before they step off the porch to mingle with the rest of the party, the laughter welcoming them in.

 

\--

 

The end of the BBQ finds Thorin relaxing under Bilbo on Dis’ hammock, Bilbo long since lost to slumber. It had been a long party, and though Bilbo had been introduced to the majority of them before, Thorin was well aware of how exhausting it could be to spend such a long time around people you didn’t really know.

Add in the fact that not only were Fili and Kili clinging to him for most of the night, but all the other kids as well… Bilbo pulling him aside to request some down time had been anything but a surprise. The moment they had situated themselves Bilbo had gone boneless, melting into Thorin’s warmth and tender embrace.

By the time people are finding them to say goodbye Bilbo is fast asleep—a quick, silent conversation with his sister has their friends steering clear of them so as to not disturb Bilbo’s sleep. Thorin’s foot to the ground gives him the leverage to keep the hammock gently swaying, his fingers skimming through Bilbo’s soft curls.

He watches as Dis and the boys clean up the yard, the radio now playing Bilbo’s favorite station, much to Thorin’s amusement. By his guess the boys had switched it—Bilbo had sweetly conned them into the taste of oldies, and now it could be heard playing through the house whenever the boys feel like serenading their mother.

The first time they had done so, Thorin thought his sister would cry. She had later shared that the boys’ father used to do the same, whenever he thought she needed cheering up. Since then his little hellions had made it their mission to do the same.

Before the station is changed—Dis putting in a new CD she had been waiting all day to hear—Thorin catches the low croon of Elvis, singing about falling in love. The tune is quickly stuck in his head, Thorin softly sings along.

“Like a river flows, surely to the sea. Darlin’ so it goes, some things are meant to be.” Bilbo slowly stirs against him, blinking drowsily up at Thorin.

“Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can’t help, falling in love with you.” Thorin’s trails his fingers down until he’s cupping Bilbo’s cheek in his hand, staring deeply into his eyes. “For I can’t help, falling in love with you.”

Bilbo places his hand atop of Thorin’s, stretching up until their lips brush in the sweetest kiss either has ever had. And then he says the best four words Thorin has ever heard.

“I love you, Thorin.” He smiles gently, lovingly.

“I love you, too, Bilbo.” Thorin replies, filled to the brim with a love he no longer has to keep inside. “I love you.” He repeats softly, the words a warm breath against Bilbo’s lips. “I love you.”

Bilbo surges forward, determined to press a kiss to Thorin’s lips, forgetting about the precarious balance everyone has when in a hammock. Between one moment and the next they find themselves tipped over onto the floor, the hammock swaying emptily above them. Bilbo’s eyes are wide above him, the echo of his surprised squeak echoing in Thorin’s ears.

The combination proves too much for Thorin, and his deep boom of a laugh sounds through the yard, joined by the giggles of his family. Bilbo joins him in laughter, burying his face in Thorin’s heaving chest.

As a first time exchanging “I love yous”, it could have gone better. But as Bilbo exclaims “I love you, confound it all,” and presses a kiss that’s more laughter then anything to his lips, Thorin knows he couldn’t have wished for it to have gone any other way, for this was a perfect moment—fall and all.

 

\--

+1)

 

Since the night that they told one another “I love you” for the first time, Thorin and Bilbo are almost never apart. Overnight stays become the norm, until half of Thorin’s belongings can be found at Bilbo’s house. The decision to move in with each other is a no brainer, really.

They take a weekend to get Thorin all moved in, and host a house warming party the next Friday, full of their family and friends. Waking up beside Bilbo every morning, having his face be the first thing Thorin sees in the morning is a blessing he prays he’ll never be without.

Bilbo’s home—which has always affectionately been called Bag End, a story Thorin has yet to pry out of his boyfriend (who is withholding it to be a shit, he knows it)—is closer to Dis and the boys than Thorin’s had been, which means they often find themselves entertaining his nephews, much to their delight. The first time they call Bilbo “uncle” is emotional; once the boys have run off to the kitchen for a snack Bilbo buries his face in Thorin’s chest, taking a moment to compose himself.

Bilbo’s family was all extended, and all at a distance. Having Fili and Kili accept and love him as they do is something he knows fills Bilbo with more love than he sometimes knows what to do with. Thorin is glad that their relationship gives Bilbo something he’s been wanting since the death of his parents: a family.

He knows that one day, he is going to ask this man to marry him, to spend the rest of their lives tied together in love. It’s a feeling he knows with a certainty, one that only grows stronger with each minute he spends in Bilbo’s presence.

The moments like this, when Thorin is the first to wake and is making Bilbo’s tea, where Bilbo comes in and gives him a good morning kiss that grazes Thorin’s chin rather than his lips in the most endearing manner. When he accepts his tea and leans into Thorin, who takes his weight and steadies him with a warm kiss to his curls.

Bilbo hums contently, drinking his tea in the quiet of the morning. Thorin watches him, watches as by the time the tea is done Bilbo is awake and aware, setting the empty mug down before turning to face him and gifting Thorin with a proper good morning kiss.

“Good morning, love.” Bilbo murmurs.

“Good morning, darling.” Thorin smiles, running a hand through Bilbo’s sleep tousled hair. He’s endearing, and lovely, and Thorin falls more and more in love with every day that passes.

“Mm... What do we have planned for today?” Bilbo asks, pressing into the soothing touch.

“Relaxing at home?” Thorin suggests, connecting his hands and settling them on Bilbo’s lower back. “We have movies to watch.”

“That sounds good.” Bilbo agrees, stretching up for another kiss. “A day with you is always good.”

Thorin smiles. “I love you, Bilbo.”

“I love you too, Thorin.” Bilbo smiles sweetly back, and their lips meet once again in a love filled kiss.

A love that fills their days to bursting and shines brighter than the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff fluff fluuuuuuuuuuff gotta love it! The boys weren't originally intended to be such a huge part of it but the cute little shits wormed their way in and how could I deny them?? 
> 
> This was months of work and I am so very happy with it ^_^


End file.
